Kingdom of Antarctica
The Kingdom of Antarctica is a nation based at the South Pole with total control over the entire Continent of Antarctica. Interesting Beginnings The Kingdom of Antarctica first became a concept after one person under the control of a previous governing body over a small part of Antarctica approved by the Council of Flumine suggested that the governer should start a country. In 2042, the idea seemed right, and within a week the Kingdom of Antarctica ruling over the entire continent was born. The nation quickly attempted to develop and a capital was set, at a settlement near the North-west of Antarctica named New Hamilton after the King's previous home city, Hamilton. However, this was halted as the ice levels were critically lowering in the globally warmed world, and hence a wait began for the ground to expose. New Hamilton Disaster During 2042, disastrous ruptures in the ice caused the entire city of New Hamilton , the then capital, to rip apart and roads to slide away due to the very quickly lowering ice levels. Only a couple died however, due to people being quick to exit out as fast as they could. The damages were amounted to about ~15-20 million Antarctic Dollars. Development of Antarctica After the entry into 2043, most of the ice previously covering the continent was gone leaving vast open spaces and fields stretching hundreds of miles. This allowed Antarctica to begin building power lines, internet lines, water and sewage pipes, oil rigs and refineries*, and etc. This was a prosperous time for Antarctica, as the population nearly tripled during this period, but this began to threaten Venezuela with the upcoming oil industry in Antarctica, fighting its long-standing oil empire directly and sparking a conflict later known as the Antarcto-Venezuelan War , or the Oil War. War and Suffering Venezuela saw this as a bold move and decided to declare war on the Kingdom of Antarctica to secure its stance as an oil power globally. However, this also meant that both nations could not trade as both navies would hunt down oil tankers. Economies rapidly crashed on both sides, and after multiple defeats near Antarctic coasts Venezuela decided to air raid multiple settlements on the coast believing they were air force bases, which Antarctica had none of, and that they were populated by military. Hundreds of civilians died in that event, and the King of Antarctica publicly called Venezuela's actions a "disgusting war crime". After that, an ally of the Kingdom of Antarctica, the Commonwealth of Allardia , declared war on Venezuela to finally end the war, and due to such Venezuela joined Germany 's alliance hence dragging both Venezuela and Antarctica into WW3. A plan was quickly drawn up using the Kingdom of Antarctica's and Commonwealth of Allardia 's forces to make a landing in Venezuela and knock them out of a war. This was named Operation Doomsday , and given to the hands of the Antarctic army's general, whom commanded both navy and ground forces, and would also command air force if there was any. The plan was a success and the Venezuelan government was stormed in Caracas by our troops as they quickly swept from the coasts inland. Peace Treaty - Antarcto-Venezuelan war In the peace treaty imposed on Venezuela after its surrender, the terms included: Venezuelan fleet shall not exceed 4 ships until 10 years from now, Venezuela shall have no air force until 10 year from now, Venezuela must cease oil extraction and refining forever, Venezuela must cede all their oil reserves to Antarctica, Venezuela must accept responsibility for warcrimes done on Antarctica and Venezuela must now be at war with Germany and its allies currently in conflict in war with Antarctica. The entire Venezuelan government was to be imprisoned and replaced with a different government. Present Antarctica currently is rebuilding from the war with Venezuela , and at the moment has a prosperous economy. The regent of the Kingdom of Antarctica is Mizushimo Tanaka , and himself has no heir to take leadership after him right now. Antarctica is projected to become an oil superpower, currently having a monopoly over the entire industry related to oil. Category:Country